Motocross, on either motorcycles or bicycles, is a popular form of off-road racing held on various racecourses. Motocross is a physically demanding sport that requires proper physical conditioning. At competitive levels, the sport requires excellent physical fitness and is a rigorous cardiovascular workout. There are different types of motocross events, some of which require the rider to corner the motorcycle at an inclined position. One area of conditioning that is therefore needed is that of the rider's abdomen or core.
A variety of exercises have been known for a long time to strengthen the core. However, performing strengthening and balance exercises while seated on a motorcycle proves to be more effective and targeted for training riders.